Driving Under the Influence
by Appearing Dream
Summary: 1xR Heero's a madman on a mission and Relena's unfortunately along for the ride. What's the cause of all this?


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Driving Under the Influence

by Appearing Dream

Heero Yuy was terrified and nervous as hell—that is, if Hell was nervous.

The car careened sharply around a curve on only two wheels, his passenger screaming obscenities at him, none of which Heero was actually listening to. He'd tuned her out shortly after they'd taken off. His only thought was to drive, and drive quickly—not necessarily as safely as possible—and reach their destination before the inevitable happened.

The police officers who had attempted to follow him were already long-gone—what normal human could possibly even hoped to have kept up with the Perfect Soldier's impeccable driving skills?

Relena screamed again as Heero ran a stoplight and an eighteen-wheeler turned over as the driver slammed on his brakes and attempted to serve to miss them.

"Heero!" Relena shrieked, "Slow this car down right this instant or I'll never speak to you again! You're going to kill someone! Or us!"

Heero ignored her as sweat broke out across his brow. His mission was important, perhaps the most important in his entire, albeit somewhat short, life and nothing and no one was going to mess it up for him. Heero adjusted his grip on the steering wheel, his palms feeling a little damp against the leather.

Another stoplight was turning yellow and Heero's foot slammed down on the gas with even more force. He swerved around the car slowing down in front of them and flashed across the intersection just as the light hit red. He faintly heard Relena begin a new stream of curses directed at him.

"Heero!" Duo's voice was faint over the transmission box on the dashboard. "Relena's gonna have a nervous breakdown! You've gotta slow down!" There was a muffled pause and Duo swore—a screeching of brakes and the squeal of tires—and Duo jumped back on. "Heero, slow it down! I know how you feel and—"

Heero clicked the switch to silence Duo's next words. He wasn't entirely interested in listening to Duo lecture him on how to drive, especially when the braided pilot had once done the same when he was in Heero's situation.

_Three more minutes_, Heero thought, _just three more minutes_.

Relena's cell phone wasn't even enough to break his concentration, not even when she screamed into the receiver, "Milliardo! Do something to stop this maniac!"

"Shit!" Heero brought his foot down heavily on the brakes to avoid Zechs's vehicle trying to cut him off or slow him down one; Heero wasn't sure which but it wasn't imperative. Heero switched gears, hit the gas, and blew around Zechs on the opposite side. Relena let out a long, piercing wail.

"One more minute!" Heero shouted, desperately clinging to sanity. His knuckles were white on the steering wheel and vein his in temple was throbbing. His left eye twitched.

His goal loomed in front of him and abruptly Heero veered left into the parking lot, cutting across two lanes of oncoming traffic with Relena screaming her loudest yet. Heero dodged an old lady in a wheelchair and skidded to a sudden halt in front of the doors.

Heero shoved at his car door and ran around to the other side, pausing not at all in his movements long enough to bark at the nurse, "Get a wheelchair now!"

Startled, the nurse opened her mouth to respond to the rude wild-eyed man but a second car screeching to a halt behind Heero's stopped her speech. At once, a tall man with long platinum blond hair emerged from the vehicle, red-faced and obviously pissed.

"Yuy! Are you trying to kill my sister?!"

Baffled, the nurse once again tried to speak but immediately ran for a wheelchair upon seeing the wild-eyed man lifting a woman from car—Vice Foreign Minister Dorlian-Yuy, to be exact.

As soon as she was in the wheelchair and being wheeled inside, Relena latched a death grip onto Heero's shirt collar, jerked him down to her level and hissed in a strained voice, "I want pain medication right NOW!"

Inspiration suddenly struck Zechs and he disappeared into the bathroom.

Heero grimaced. "But you said—"

"Don't you dare tell me what I said, Yuy! If you expect me to have this baby, then you do what I tell you or _I swear I'll kill you with my bare hands_!"

The nurse blinked. The Vice Foreign Minister—a _pacifist_—had just threatened to kill her husband.

"Right. Pain medication."

Relena would remember having the baby as a blessing. Heero would remember it as the most terrifying day of his life.


End file.
